Reuni
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Sequel dari 'Takdir yang Menyebalkan' Pertemuan kembali/rate M (maybe)


**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling

**Summary**: Berharap agar suatu saat minyak dan air dapat bercampur dan menjadi suatu cairan yang baru, cairan kunci kebahagian yang selama ini tak pernah didapat. Dengan sedikit tetesan takdir, segenggam cinta dan keinginan untuk bersama, akhirnya minyak dan air akan menjalani takdir baru yang mungkin kali ini akan memihak atas penebusan kesalahannya selama ini, kesalahan karena telah membuat benih cinta itu tumbuh./Sequel Takdir yang Menyebalkan

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), sedikit lemon dan semacamnya.

**Rated**: M (maybe)

**Rule**: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Ritsu Ayumu** mempersembahkan...

**Reuni**

**HERMIONE POV**

Namaku Hermione Granger, salah satu dari tiga anak emas Gryffindor, sahabat Harry Potter yang berperan penting dalam peperangan mengalahkan Voldemord. Sesuatu yang harusnya dibanggakan tapi ada sedikit rasa janggal di hatiku.

Dua tahun telah berlalu setelah musnahnya Voldemord untuk selamanya. Dua tahun telah berlalu menyisakan berbagai macam serpihan kenangan, dari sekian banyaknya ada satu hal yang selalu tersimpan dalam benakku, yaitu bagaimana takdir mempermainkan cintaku yang sampai sekarang masih belum sirna, cintaku pada seseorang yang salah, cinta yang baru kusadari ketika waktuku untuk bersamanya telah mencapai batasnya.

Aku selalu berusaha mengubur rasa itu tapi semakin aku berusaha semakin itu pula aku mengingatnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tak akan meminta hal lebih, cukup beri aku waktu untuk mengatakannya. Cukup beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melihat wajahnya, tatapan sinisnya, sentuhan hangat dan manis kecupannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku membicarakan hal itu dan lagi-lagi aku membuka album lama yang makin menyayat hatiku. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih seperti yang dulu? Apa senyum licik masih terpajang pada wajahnya? Apa sifatnya yang sering berubah-ubah itu tetap ada? Hei, kau tahu, aku sedang berada di Tokyo, Jepang. kenapa aku di sana? Sejak setahun yang lalu aku sering berpindah-pindah daerah, kota bahkan negara, aku ingin pergi ke berbagai tempat, mungkin bisa disebut aku sedang lari dari sesuatu hal tapi aku bahagia hidup seperti ini, sudah dua minggu semenjak aku tinggal di Tokyo, aku tinggal disebuah apartment sederhana di tengah kota, daerahnya cukup ramai oleh hiruk pikuk muggle.

Tidak hanya berpindah-pindah di dunia muggle tapi aku juga sering berpindah-pindah dunia sihir dan tentunya terkadang aku akan kembali untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Bicara tentang mereka, Harry Potter telah menikah dengan Ginny dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, sementara Ron Weasley, dia masih saja menanti jawabanku untuk menerima lamarannya. Aku sudah sering mengatakan padanya bahwa aku belum mau menikah tapi tetap saja seakan dia masih berharap padaku dan itu juga alasan mengapa aku mengambil cukup jarak dengannya.

BRUGH!

"Aw..." ringisku.

"G-gomenasai! Gomenasai!" orang yang menabrakku membungkuk beberapa kali lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hari ini aku tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah sekitar aku tinggal, saat ini tengah musim salju, dan dengan merapatkan lagi jaket, aku kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Suasananya sangat tenang, meskipun banyak yang berlalu lalang, meninggalkan jejak disetiap langkah mereka pada pijakan yang tertutupi salju. Ada beberapa anak yang asik bermain bola salju, membuat boneka salju dan ada pula muda mudi yang asik berduaa-duaan. Suasana yang terlihat membahagiakan. Hal itu membuatku terus melangkah dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajahku.

Setelah melewati sebuah taman kota aku berjalan di sebuah gang kecil, jalannya hanya muat untuk dua orang dewasa, baru beberapa meter aku berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mennyengol bahuku dari belakang, kulihat dia berjubah merah bata dan bisa kupastikan dia adalah penyihir. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku mengikutinya dari belakang, kurasa di daerah ini ada pintu menuju dunia sihir dan benar saja, setelah melewati beberapa tikungan hingga ke ujung gang, yang ku lihat adalah sebuah jalan buntu tapi apa yang dilakukan orang berjubah merah bata tadi memperlihatkan padaku bahwa kami sudah berada di pintu masuknya.

Aku membuat jarak agar kehadiranku tak disadari, ku perhatikan semua gerakannya, dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah tiga kali lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dua kali dan menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya pada dinding bata di depan sana, Seketika orang itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Setelah merasa aman, aku mendekati dinding tersebut lalu menirukan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tadi.

Brugh!

Aku terjatuh di depan jalanan sepi, lebih tepatnya di gang sempit lagi, tak jauh beda dengan gang yang tadi, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku sudah berada di dunia sihir, terbukti dari suara hiruk pikuk yang ku dengar di ujung gang dan mataku dapat menangkap sosok orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengenakan jubah, tidak salah lagi, ini di Diagon Alley, sudah lama tidak ke sini, aku cukup rindu juga, dengan bergegas aku menuju ujung gang dan ternyata memang benar. "Diagon Alley..." gumamku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Rupanya di sini juga musim dingin, aku menapakkan kakiku di jalanan yang tak terasa asing, ku lirik beberapa toko yang dulu menjadi langgananku dan yang membuatku semakin tersenyum senang adalah ketika melihat sebuah toko yang cukup nyentrik dan ramai, "Weasley..." aku bergumam lembut dan mulai melangkah masuk tapi sebelum sempat memegang ganggang pintu, aku mengurungkan niatku, 'aku masih belum bisa kembali' pikirku.

Aku berbalik pergi dan mengenakan penutup kepala berharap tak ada yang akan mengenaliku, meninggalkan toko yang mungkin di dalam sana ada banyak orang yang akan ku kenali terutama keluarga Weasley. Langkahku semakin menjauhi leretan pertokoan dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah penginapan, ya, aku akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari, lumayan untuk bernostalgia. Aku memasuki penginapan yang cukup megah namun bergaya klasik, terus menuju resepsionis dan memesan kamar. Sementara sedang menunggu kunci kamar, seseorang berdiri di sampingku dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan aromanya. 'Mint...' pikirku.

Tanpa menolehkan wajah, aku melirik tangannya yang terjulur untuk menekan bel, tangan putih yang hampir seperti pucat, tangan yang membuatku mengingat seseorang yang seharusnya ku lupakan. "Apa masih ada kamar kosong?" tanya orang itu pada petugas wanita yang datang membawakan kunci kamar yang ku pesan.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kami cek dulu" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengecek sebuah buku besar di mejanya.

"Hn" sahut orang itu.

'Draco—Malfoy' lirihku dalam hati, aku tidak salah dengarkan, itu suara Draco, aku yakin itu Draco, orang yang berada di sebelahku saat ini adalah Draco Malfoy! Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dnegannya dan segera bergegas beranjak pergi, merapatkan jaket dan penutup kepala yang ku kenakan. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku berbalik ke belakang, ke arah pria tadi dan benar saja, itu Draco—Malfoy.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya, sekarang aku malah bertemu dengannya, apakah takdir masih ingin mempermainkan kami? Oh, demi jenggot Merlin, aku belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya, ku lirik kunci kamar yang ku dapat tadi, "76" ucapku, membaca tulisan pada kunci tersebut, ya—kamar nomor 76. Aku bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dari kayu oak dengan cat bewarna coklat terang dan segera memasuki kamar tersebut.

Normal P.O.V

Di depan lobi, terlihat pria tampan berambut perak dan mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih bergaris-garis hijau tengah menatap ke arah jam tangannya lalu berpindah menatap kunci yang ada di tangannya, setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia melangkah menuju tangga berniat untuk segera ke kamar yang sudah di pesannya, "78..." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan setiap nomer di pintu kamar yang di lewatinya, "75, 76, 77— ini, 78!"

Setelah memasuki kamar yang cukup luas dan mewah, ia segera merebahkan diri pada ranjang king size yang terlihat sangat empuk dan hangat, tubuh lelahnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks, dilepasnya tiga buah kancing kemeja bagian atasnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut peraknya, setelah merasa lebih baik, ia bangkit untuk duduk lalu melepas sepatu kulit yang tadi belum sempat di lepas. setelah menaruh barang-barangnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mencoba menghidupkan air hangatnya namun tidak bisa, Pria itu mengambil sebuah tongkat dari dalam tasnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu, beberapa kali ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang terjadi, dengan kesal ia melempar tongkatnya ke ranjang dan menelepon petugas penginapan tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat, "Sial!" rutuknya dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari petugas penginapan tersebut "apa-apan tempat ini, bahkan tak ada peri rumah?" ucapnya kesal namun baru melewati satu kamar, langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang dari kamar nomor 76 membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan gadis berambut coklat madu yang sangat di kenal oleh sang pria perak, beberapa saat mereka saling pandang, iris coklat madu dan abu-abu jernih saling menatap dan memperlihatkan aura kerinduan yang amat tipis namun begitu kentara.

"Hermione Granger"

"Draco Malfoy" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Untuk beberapa waktu hanya keheningan yang tercipta hingga Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan salah tingkah ia kembali memasuki kamarnya namun belum sempat menutup pintu, Draco lebih dulu menahannya dan menerobos masuk. Dengan cepat Draco mengapit Hermione di antara dirinya dan pintu yang sudah sukses tertutup, jarak mereka cukup dekat hingga dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Draco, memecah ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?" bukan menjawab, sang gadis malah balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Ada urusan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mana temanmu si potter dan weasley, huh?"

"Aku juga sedang ada urusan di sini, sementara Harry dan Ron bekerja di kementrian sihir."

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut mereka kembali hening dalam beberapa menit hingga Hermione jengah dan mendorong Draco untuk menjauh darinya, "Sebaiknya kau segera keluar, ini kamarku!" dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dengan segala hormat kepada pria perak di depannya tersebut agar segera keluar. Tapi bukannya keluar, Draco malah mengambil alih pintu dan menutupnya kembali dan sebelum Hermione memberontak, ia segera memenjarakan sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit sisi kiri dan kanan Hermione.

"Apa mau mu?" garam Hermione.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tatapan Draco sedikit melembut, membuat bayangan sebelum mereka berpisah di medan perang kembali menguar.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri!" cibir Hermione.

"Masih ketus seperti biasa," ejek Draco dengan cengiran yang penuh kerinduan, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

"Huh?" Hermione menaikan alisnya, tanda bahwa ia merasa aneh pada sikap Draco yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah lembut dan tenang seperti itu. "menjauh dariku!" dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco untuk menjauh tapi gagal, pria perak itu malah semakin memperpendek jarak mereka.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione lalu menjalar ke belakang telinganya dan meremas rambut coklat madu yang dulu selalu menjadi bahan ejekkanya, ingatan-ingatan masa lalu kembali menjalari otak mereka, membuat rasa rindu yang teramat dalam dan sekejap saja Draco sudah melumat bibir Hermione. Gadis itu hanya diam membelalakan mata, dia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan mereka kembali di awali sebuah ciuman yang lembut dari Draco.

Ya, Draco menciumnya dengan lembut dan santai namun bergairah, tak dipungkiri pula bahwa disetiap kecupan itu tersalur rindu yang teramat dalam membuat mereka enggan untuk hanya sekedar memberi jarak, Hermione yang awalnya hanya diam kini mulai mengikuti gerakan Draco hingga membuat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas, lumatan, pagutan, sampai saling beradu lidah dan tanpa Hermione sadari kini tangannya sudah mengalungi leher Draco, meremas rambut perak lembut itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, tak ubuahnya dengan Draco yang makin bringas meluapkan semua rasa rindu pada gadis yang kini tengah diciuminya.

"Hah- c-cukuph- nngghh" Hermione yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas berusaha untuk mengehentikan ciuman mereka namun sepertinya Draco masih belum selesai, dia terus menjelajahi rongga mulut sang gadis, mengecap rasa manis yang sangat ia rindukan dari sebuah ciuman hingga akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan mengambil jarak untuk kembali menghirup oksigen dengan cepat dan kembali melumat bibir sang gadis.

Draco mendongakkan kepala Hermione membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan kesunyian kamar itu dihiasi suara decak basah yang terdengar begitu vulgar. Tak hanya itu, erangan Hermione juga tak kalah menggairahkan membuat Draco semakin gencar untuk menciumnya. Setelah sedikit puas dengan bibir, Draco berpindah ke leher Hermione, mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang tersebut membuat Hermione melenguh geli, "Nggghhh... He-henti—ahh"

"C-cukup Malfoy! Hentikan!" Hermione mendorong Draco dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, Draco terdorong hingga cukup memberi jarak antara mereka, "keluarlah!" usir Hermione sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Draco bergeming, tatapannya tak lepas dari Hermione. "Syukurlah—baik-baik saja—dan – masih tak berubah gadis sok tahu!?" Draco tersenyum tipis, senyuman penuh makna.

"D-dan kau, banyak berubah—Malfoy" balas Hermione salah tingkah.

Draco menghela nafas, meremas rambutnya lalu terkikik geli, "Ya... mungkin memang benar—aku sudah mulai berubah sejak mengenalmu" Draco berjalan ke arah ranjang sang gadis, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang tersebut, "banyak hal yang sudah terjadi—hal yang membuat semua yang kupercaya hancur begitu saja—aku sedang hilang arah, dear"

"Sikapmu yang sekarang membuatku takut" gumam Hermione.

"Takut?"

"Kenapa—kenapa kau kembali?"

"Kau tak suka kita bertemu lagi, dear?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Hermione, "bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa aku harus pergi dan menghilang dari hidupmu?!"

"Kau mengingatnya?" Draco tersenyum getir, "tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu—dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi—tidakkah takdir belum menyerah untuk mempermainkan kita?"

"Melankolis sekali" cibir Hermione, "sudahlah, keluar!"

"Mione..." Draco menatapnya penuh arti, "datanglah ke kamarku nanti malam, sebaiknya kita rayakan reuni ini" undang Draco dengan senyum cassanova-nya.

"Tidak akan! Keluar!"

"Oke! Oke!" Draco berdiri dan berjalan keluar—sebelum pintu tertutup ia berkata, "kutunggu nanti malam, Mione,"

Setelah menutup pintu dan mnguncinya, Hermione tersandar pada pintu dan memegangi dadanya, "Berdetak terlalu cepat..." gumamnya, kemudian ibu jari tangan kanannya menyentuh bibir yang masih memerah karena ciuman panas tadi, "D-draco-"

.

.

.

Hermione benar-benar tak dapat tenang—Draco mengundangnya malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak menerima ajakan tersebut, tapi... ia rindu—ya—dia merindukan laki-laki itu. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Hermione masih terduduk di depan meja rias, mengenakan sebuah one piece bewarna kuning pucat, rambutnya tersisir rapi—dia sudah siap untuk ke tempat Draco—tapi—"Tidak! Aku tak akan ke sana!" iya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan bergegas menghamburkan diri ke ranjang.

Setelah lebih dari 20 menit bergelung di rancang akhirnya Hermione kembali bangkit dan segera mengambil jaketnya. Ditatapnya penampilannya di depan cermin—menarik nafas—lalu segera melesat ke ruangan Draco.

...

Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Draco, menyiapkan mental untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi sebelum sempat mengetuknya, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Draco dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dan aroma mint langsung menguar dari tubuhnya. Hermione terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Malam, dear. Ku kira kau tak akan datang—hampir saja aku aku menjemputmu—masuklah!" Draco membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Hermione langsung to the point. Ia berdiri menghadap Draco sambil berkacak pinggang, "cepat katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Draco menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. "Duduklah, dear!"

"Tidak perlu!" tukas Hermione.

"Kubilang, duduklah dulu!"

Hermione tersenyum heran, "sifat memerintahmu masih belum hilang ya!?" dengan kesal sang gadis duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Draco, "jadi?"

Hening—tidak ada lagi yang bicara, mereka hanya saling menatap. Lama kelamaan, Hermione yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan itu bangkit namun tangannya ditahan Draco, membuatnya kembali terduduk, "Jangan pergi!"

Dengan cepat Draco mengurung Hermione di antara kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan kursi yang di duduki Hermione. "Tak merindukanku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," kata Draco dengan tatapan sayu. Sang gadis terdiam tak berani menatap mata Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi? ini seperti bukan dirimu," ejek Hermione.

"Kau masih ingat masa-masa kita di Hogwarts dulu? Aku rindu dengan masa-masa itu, apalagi ketika kita berada di asrama ketua murid, hal paling mustahil malah bisa terjadi—ya—aku merindukan saat-saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tingginya harga diri."

"Aku ingat—tapi aku tidak merindukannya." Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan dingin, "sekarang menyingkir dariku!" ia mendorong Draco hingga kembali terduduk ke ranjang.

"Hah—ahahahahaha... kau terlihat semakin membenciku," Draco tertawa getir.

"Aku memang membencimu—sejak dulu." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, "jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pergi!"

"Mione, maaf..."

Hermione terhenti, ia mematung seraya membelakangi Draco, sementara pria itu meremas rambut platinanya, menunjukkan betapa ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, "maaf, aku tak bisa mempertahankanmu saat itu—maaf... maaf tidak bisa melangkah ke sampingmu, maaf..."

"Sudah terlambat, Malfoy!" sang gadis membalikkan badan menghadap Draco. "semuanya sudah terlambat, perasaan itu sudah perlahan memudar—lagi pula aku akan menikah dengan Ron-"

"Bohong!" sergah Draco cepat, "jangan membohongiku, Mione!"

"..." Hermione terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang lalu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan sang pria di tengah penyesalannya.

"Mione!" Draco mengejarnya dan memegangi pergelangan sang gadis sebelum berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lepas!" bentak Hermione berang. Bukannya melepaskannya, Draco malah menarik sang gadis kepelukannya dan merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Sementara Hermione? Dia hanya terdiam, untuk sebentar ada rasa kaget dari air mukanya namun perlahan memudar dan menjadi penuh kerinduan. "kau—kau brengsek!" maki Hermione dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kokoh si pirang paltina. Sekali lagi dibiarkannya Draco Malfoy memilikinya. Mereka hanya berdiri—di depan pintu—saling menyalurkan kerinduan dan—terdiam.

10 menit berlalu, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang ingin mengakhiri kegiatan tersebut. Malah pelukannya semakin erat. "Ini membuatku mengingat saat-saat perpisahan kita," gumam Draco. Hermone hanya mengangguk menyetujui dan kenangan masa itu kembali berputar. Kenangan ketika mereka tahu bahwa tidak mungkin adalagi pertemuan, pelukan terakhir dan bisikan-bisikan terakhir. Tapi sekarang mereka kembali bertemu, kembali saling merengkuh dan berbisik-bisik lembut. Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempermainkan perasaan mereka hingga seperti ini.

"Hermione Granger, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Draco mantap seraya mengangkat hermione ala brydal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hermione yang kaget dengan perbuatan Draco. Sementara objek yang dibentak hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan membawa Hermione ke ranjang, menidurkannya dengan hati-hati lalu menatapnya lekat.

"I love you..." bisik Draco lembut.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengalirkan air mata. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, Draco mencium lehernya, menghisapnya dan menjilatnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan di leher putih itu. Hermione hanya dapat menggeliat geli di bawahnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan Draco tapi tidak bisa.

"Nghhhhh... M-malfoy-nghhh" erang Hermione, mendorong Draco untuk menjauh dari lehernya. "ber-berhenti-"

Kini ciuman itu menjalar ke tengkuk Hermione; ke dagu dan mendekati sudut bibir sang gadis namun sebelum melumat bibir Hermione, ia terdiam lalu menghentikan aksinya. Ia meringsut duduk di samping Hermione lalu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Hermione menatapnya heran, ia ikut mendudukkan diri dan menatap Draco.

"Ma—" baru Hermione ingin memanggil namanya, sang pria langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "Maaf..." ucap Draco lagi.

Tatapan Hermione melembut, disentuhnya pipi Draco dengan lembut, membelainya perlahan dan menjalar ketelinganya—Draco menatapnya lekat, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap Harmione lekat dan kembali berbisik, "Maaf..." sebelum bibir mereka saling bertautan, memagut satu sama lain untuk kesekian kalinya.

Malam semakin larut, sepasang mantan musuh bebuyutan kesayangan kita masih asik menyalurkan rasa rindunya melalui pelukan, tindihan, sentuhan dan ciuman yang membuat ruangan terasa panas. Draco mengecupi tiap jengkal tubuh Hermione, melampiaskan segala rasa yang selama bertahun-tahun ditahannya. Jika ia mengingat kembali, masa-masa masih di hogwarts, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia ingin sekali merengkuh dan mengklaim Hermione saat itu juga, namun dunia masih menentangnya, tapi sekarang? Sekarang tak salahkan jika akhirnya Hermione benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya?!

"Mione..." gumam Draco di sela cumbuannya. Hermione hanya dapat pasrah dan menyerahkan seluruhnya pada sosok yang selama ini telah menjerat hatinya—sosok yang ia rindukan. Desah merdu Hermione mengalun indah, semakin membuat Draco bersemangat untuk terus mencumbuinya dari atas hingga bawah, memerangkap sang gadis dalam pelukan seduktifnya. Peluh membajiri tubuh mereka, meski sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, namun tubuh sepasang kekasih yang merindu itu malah merasakan kehangatan yang mereka sadari hanya mereka dapat dari kehadiran masing-masing.

Malam itu, Hermione telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya, menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya pada sosok pirang platina—ia telah terjerat sepenuhnya oleh sang pangeran Slytherin. "Sebut namaku, Mione!" pinta Draco di tengah kegiatannya.

"Dra—ah-dracohh—ach—nghhhhm" Hermione berusaha bicara di tengah deru desahnya yang tak tertahan, merasakan hangatnya Draco yang tengah berada di 'dalam'nya.

"Lagi!"

"Draco—nghhhmm...ach ach!"

"Hermione!"

Peluh yang semakin mengucur dan sahutan nama masing-masing menjadi hiasan malam itu, malam yang hanya ada mereka, malam milik mereka, milik Draco Mlafoy dan Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah gorden merah yang terpajang di dekat kaki ranjang, menelusup dan mengenai sepasang manusia yang tengah terlelap, bergelung dalam satu selimut dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hermione terbangun lebih dahulu, ia mengerjap-ngerjap, memfokuskan kesadarannya. Setelah benar-benar terbangun, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada dalam rengkuhan Draco Malfoy. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, seketika wajahnya memerah dan melepaskan pelukan Draco dari tubuhnya, namun hal itu malah membuat Draco terbangun, "Morning,,," gumam Draco serak.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kamarku!" ucap Hermione gelagapan. Ia gugup setengah mati, entah setan apa yang merasukinya semalam hingga melakukan hal itu dengan mantan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kenapa secepat itu? Tinggalah di sini sedikit lebih lama, mione!" pinta Draco lalu menarik Hermione mendekatinya. "menikmati pagi pertama kita, itu tidaklah buruk?!"

"T-tidak, Draco. Ini salah, ini kesalahan!" Hermione meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Mione. Untuk kali ini kita tidak salah!" bisik Draco menenangkan.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" langsung saja Draco mengecup lembut bibir Hermione dan dibalas sebuah pelototan dari Hermione.

"Aku masih ngantuk, kita tidur sedikit lagi, yah!?" ajak Draco lalu membawa tubuhnya dan Hermione ke dalam kelumunan selimut. Akhirnya Hermione hanya dapat pasrah, ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, mungkin inilah yang terbaik—untuk saat ini.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia tak menyangka jika akan ikut tertidur hingga jam segini. "Malfoy... bangunlah!" pintanya serasa berusaha melepas pelukan Draco dari pinggangnya.

"Nghm... morning..." Draco mulai membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Hermione intens.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, kan?! Aku harus kembali!"

"Di sini saja, Mione!" rengek Draco.

"Ada kesalahpahaman di sini, Malfoy." Ucap Hermione tegas.

"Kesalahpahaman apa? Dan berhentilah menyebut nama belakangku, Mione! Panggil aku Draco seperti tadi malam!" Draco melepas pelukannya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ya, kesalahpahaman. Pertama, kejadian semalam tidak berarti apa-apa. Kedua, kita bukan siapa-siapa, kita hanya mantan ketua murid yang kebetulan bertemu kembali, tidak lebih! Yang pasti, lupakan apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi!"

"Tidak, Mione!" ucap Draco tegas.

"Apa yang tidak? Kita tidak mungkin bersama! Jadi anggap saja yang semalam hanya pesta perpisahan!"

"Tidak!" ketus Draco.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala, Malfoy!"

"Ini bukan masalah keras kepala, Hermione Granger! Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggap kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi dan yang pasti semua itu bukan pesta perpisahan tapi pesta pertemuan kembali!"

"Terserah kau saja!" Hermione bergegas memungut pakaiannya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"Mione...?" panggil Draco dari luar, "kita bisa membicarakan ini lagi, kita bisa bersama—untuk kali ini."bujuk Draco dari luar kamar mandi. Ia yang masih mengenakan boxer tetap setia menanti Hermione di depan pintu kamar mandi, menanti Hermione keluar.

"Mione...!" Draco menahan tangan Hermione yang saat itu sudah selesai mandi dan telah berpakaian lengkap.

"Lepas, Malfoy! Kita tidak mungkin bersama!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau belum menjadi menikah dan aku pun belum, kita juga sudah melakukannya semalam, lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Ron, dan anggap saja kejadian semalam hanya seperti malam-malam dengan fansmu ketika di Hogwarts dulu."

"Tidak! aku tak mungkin menyamakanmu dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu! Dan menikah dengan Weasley? Apa kau mencintainya? Tidakkah semalam kau hanya mendesahkan namaku, Mione?!"

"tak apa, bukankah selama ini kau memang slalu mengataiku wanita jalang?! Dan asal kau tahu, .Ron!" kata Hermione dengan penegasan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu dan untuk kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. aku tak akan melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!" ucap Draco tegas membuat Hermione terdiam seketika. "aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini, Mione."

"Ada apa denganmu? Dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta seperti itu, tidak sepeti dirimu saja!" ejek Hermione.

"Ini tidak mudah, aku mengumpulkan keberanian bertahun-tahun untuk meyakinkan diriku mengatakan cinta padamu!" ucap Draco dingin. "setidaknya aku akhirnya mendapat keberanian itu dibanding dirimu yang hanya bisa berbohong, Mione." Balas ejek Draco.

"Kau—Brengsek!" bentak Hermione frustasi.

"Tunggulah aku, kita pergi bersama." Draco segera memasuki kamar mandi dan mempercayai bahwa Hermione akan menunggunya—dan benar saja, Hermione menunggunya dalam diam. Pikiran Hermione berkecamuk, apakah ini saatnya untuk meraih tangan Draco? Apakah akhirnya tadir telah menyatukan mereka? Apakah takdir sudah tak mempermainkannya lagi? tanpa ia sadari, Draco sudah selesai dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Aku akan menemanimu kemana saja,," bisik Draco masih dengan pelukannya.

"Jalan-jalan keluar," gumam Hermione pasrah.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Draco menuntunnya keluar kamar dan terus menggandenga tangan Hermione seakan takut wanitanya terlepas dari sisinya.

Saat itu mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil sekitar penginapan, kelokan demi kelokan dan tanpa disadari mereka telah mencapai pintu pembatas antara dunia sihir dengan dunia muggle. "Kita ke sana, yuk?!" Draco menunjuk sebuah studio foto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikut saja!" ajak Draco lalu menarik Hermione memasuki studio foto yang memajang berbagai macam potret dalam berbagai ukuran. Ternyata Draco ingin mereka berfoto sambil seperti pengantin. Draco memilihkan han pengantin untuk Hermione, gaun putih yang terlihat simple namun membuat Hermine tampak anggun memakainya. Pilihan yang sangat cocok, membuat Draco sedikit bangga pada pilihannya.

"Kau gila!" desis Hermione sambil menatap tampilanya di cermin. Di sampingnya Draco telah siap dengan stelan jas serba putih.

"Tidakkah kita pasangan yang serasi?!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri sambil merangkul bahu Hermione agar berdiri setara dengannya menghadap cermin. "kau pengantin yang sangat cantik, Hermione!" puji Draco takjub membuat Hermione tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah malu.

"Untuk apa kita melakukan ini?" desisnya lagi.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan—atau sebaiknya kita langsung menikah saja?! Aku bisa saja langsung membawamu ke gereja saat ini juga." Usul Draco sedikit tak waras menurut Hermione.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Hermione, "sudahlah, ayo!" ia menyeret Draco untuk segera menemui photographernya.

"Wah... kalian serasi sekali, pengantin baru atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengantin baru?" goda sang photographer sambil memilah-milah hasil potretannya.

"Tentu saja, kami akan segera menikah." Tegas Draco penuh percaya diri membuat Hermione bungkam. Entah karena ingin membenarkan atau karna merasa malu untuk memulai perdebatan.

.

.

.

"Hasilnya bagus, kau terlihat makin cantik di foto ini, Mione dan ternyata aku setampan ini, ya!?" ucap Draco sedikit menyombong seperti biasa.

"Malfoy—"

"Draco!" potong Draco membenarkan.

Hermione memutar kedua matanya, "Draco." Ulangnya. "Apa yang selanjutnya yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Kita menikah, memiliki anak, kemudian membesarkan mereka bersama, lalu mendapat cucu dan menikmati masa tua bersama." Ucap Draco penuh kepastian. Hermione terdiam, ada sedikit rasa haru ketika mendengar jawaban Draco—menikah hingga menikmati masa tua bersama, kah?

"Apa kau serius dengan semua itu?" tanya ermione lelah.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Mione!"

"..." Hermione terdiam. Kemudian menengadah ke langit, "Salju," gumamnya.

Draco ikut mendongak ke atas, butiran salju mulai menerpa wajah tampannya. "Ya, salju!" ucapnya lirih lalu tersenyum hangat.

* * *

><p><span><em>4 tahun kemudian<em>

"Sayang, Aurora menangis terus, bagaimana ini?" teriak seorang pria dari dalam kamar di sebuah rumah minimalis namun tergolong mewah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ke sana!" sahut seorang wanita dari dapur. Selang beberapa detik, muncullah sosok wanita dewasa berambut coklat ikal yang diikat kuncir, mengenakan celemek bewarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia adalah Hermione Granger.

"Dear... ada apa dengan, Aurora? Dia tidak mau kudiamkan..." tampak sosok Draco Malfoy dengan tatapan putus asa ke arah istrinya—Hermione.

Bergegas Hermione menghampir anak perempuan berumur kurang lebih tiga tahun berambut ikal platina yang tengah menangis di samping sang ayah.

"Sayang... kamu kenapa?" tanya sang ibu sambil membelai anaknya, tapi snag anak yang dipanggil Aurora masih saja menangis. "ada apa sayang? Sini, mom gendong ya..." Hermione mengangkat sang anak ke dalam gendongannya. "kamu kenapa sayang?"

"A-aku mau ke tempat paman Harry..." rengek Aurora, "tapi dad tak mau mengantarku..." Hermione menggerling ke arah suaminya.

"Apa? Kemaren kan kita sudah ke sana!" kata Draco membela diri.

Hermione memutar matanya, "sudah sudah, nanti perginya sama mom aja ya... sekarang Aurora diam dulu, ok?!" bujuk sang ibu. Dan dengan masih sesegukan sang anak mengangguk lalu menghapa ayahnya lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejek, seakan dialah yang menang.

"Anak ini," decak Draco lalu tersenyum.

**=======SELESAI=====**

**A/N**: Wahahahhaahahha sebenarnya saya bukan penikmat akhir bahagia seperti ini, tapi demi reader yang tak sanggup melihat Draco dan Hermione yang berpisah dengan cara seperti di fanfik seblumnya, makanya saya membuat lanjutannya, biar readers sekalian merasa lebih lega ohohoho

Padahal sebenarnya bukan berarti mereka berakhir sad ending, hanya saja...aku suka akhir yang ngegantung kayak gitu(ending gaje) :v #dilempar

Btw maaf jika hasilnya malah kayak drama-drama di sinetron, cukup lama untuk mengangsur-angsur panpik yang satu ini.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia mengikuti kisah 'takdir yang menyebalkan' dan terimakasih sudah mau memberi review dan juga terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow dan favoritkan "Takdir yang Menyebalkan".

Salam

Ritsu Ayumu


End file.
